A Morning To Remeber
by The Rainbow Assassin
Summary: WARNING:RATED M FOR SMUT AND YAOI Fushimi loves Misaki a lot, like really. First story so it might seem shit. But please enjoy and leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, as it will help in my improvement:D


**Hi guys, this is my first story, and before you ask, yes I'm a guy. I'm not gay, I'm pansexual(so deal with it:3). I think this seems boring and honestly this is not my best work, but my friend requested for it to be done and I had a lot of fun writing it. Criticism will be accepted:D Enjoy:)**

Saruhiko Fushimi awoke in his bed, next to his beloved Misaki Yata. He smiled, seeing that Misaki was still next to him, as he promised the previous night that he wouldn't skate around the city and look at women he wished that he could actually talk to. Misaki, felt Fushimi's glare, even in his sleep, and his eyes burst open almost instantaneously.

"Fushimi, I'm trying to sleep... Why're you looking at me like that?"

Misaki mumbled due to being uncomfortable with Fushimi's glare.

The couple were really happy with each other, despite them being at each other's throat on a daily basis. Misaki wished that Fushimi would be nicer and more kind to him, but he secretly loved the sarcastic, arrogant side of him.

"Good morning, Virgin" Fushimi smirked and leered at his prey.

"Stop calling me that! You know that we did it last night..." Misaki blushed and hid his head under the blankets that kept them warm for the night.  
>Fushimi slowly caressed Misaki's head through the blanket, it was thick enough to keep them warm but also thin enough to make out the shape of soft, cute head.<p>

"Fushimi, stop... I have to meet Yashiro soon!" Misaki said as he quivered under the blankets. Saru's hands stop rubbing Misaki's head through the blankets and his face went grim.

"Fushimi, why're you so quiet?" Misaki said until Fushimi ripped the blankets off, revealing the naked Misaki. Fushimi licked his lips and touched Misaki's.

Misaki quivered at the soft, but firm touch of Fushimi's fingers and couldn't help but moan slightly. Fushimi loved every sound he made, and how Misaki's body resonated and shiver to his touch.

"Fu-" was the only word Misaki could force out as Fushmi's lips crashed against his. Misaki's eyes went wide as he struggled to push his bespectacled lover off him. Fushimi's tongue begged for entry, and Misaki finally had no choice but to give up. He stopped struggling and let Fushimi work his way around his mouth. Their tongues coiled around each other in synchronisation.

"Haaaaa..." Misaki moaned into Fushimi's mouth as he licked behind Misaki's teeth, Fushimi knew all the best spots to tease and pleasure his beloved.

As Fushimi pulled back from Misaki's mouth, he saw him look away and blush.

"Why di-" Misaki was cut off as his lover placed a finger onto his mouth, and he knew it was his time for him to hush up.

A little bit of drool from Fushimi's lips fell onto short lover's chest. Fushimi licked off the drool, wanting to feel every movement Misaki made as he did so. He continued licking up Misaki's neck, until their tongues finally met again.

This time, Misaki pulled away from Fushimi and said "Enough already, just do it Fushi..." Fushimi loved it when Misaki was straight with him. He got up, revealing the tent his erection made in his pants.

Fushimi pulled down his trousers, and positioned his penis in front of Misaki's anus. As the tip of his manhood touched Misaki's anus, Misaki covered his mouth to prevent the moans he could not stop from coming out.

Fushimi grabbed Misaki's wrists, and forced them onto the bed. He smirked and licked Misaki's cheek.

Misaki screamed as his lover penetrated him in a rush, and convulsed due to the biting Fushimi was giving him on his neck, furthering the pleasure and ecstasy he felt.

Misaki thrust back against Fushimi's thrusts and sweat drenched themselves. They were like dogs in heat, showing no signs of tiring.

They were in complete unison, and their moans were only cut off when they went in to kiss occassionally.

A thought came to Fushimi's mind and he grinned cheekily. He pulled out prematurely, to the shock of his beloved Virgin-kun.

"Wh-Why did you stop?"Misaki looked into Fushimi's eyes, which usually seemed cold, distant and arrogant, but now, they were filled with love and mischievousness.

"Beg me for it" Fushimi whispered into Misaki's ears. He could feel the hot breath Sarumi was blowing into his ears, and it only served to turn him on even more.

" Wh-What?!" Misaki blurted out loudly. Fushimi giggled at his remark and lied back, on the bed, letting Misaki take in the full view of his penis.

"Please put it inside me!" Misaki shouted, much to his embarrassment and to Sarumi's amusement.

"Who?"

"P-Put it... Inside me Fushimi..."

"Fushimi who?"

"Fushimi...Sama..." This was the most humiliating thing Misaki ever said to Sarumi, but he could not take waiting any longer as his orgasm was was pleased with how honest Misaki was and lined his penis in front of his lover's anus.

Fushimi pushed in all the way, and Misaki let out yet another scream to his actions. Sarumi kept thrusting, even more turned on then before.

He thrust into Misaki's tight hole a few more times, until unleashing his hot seed violently inside his loved one.

Misaki screamed in pleasure while Fushimi moaned while gritting his teeth. He fell onto the bed beside his skateboarding lover, and they looked into each other's eyes, while they finally closed in for a tender, soft and light kiss.

"I love you... Fushimi"

"I love you too, Virgin-kun." Sarumi smiled mischievously, and they both fell asleep on their bed, wet with their sweat and love juices. They could not care less, as the comfort of their warm bodies touching was all they needed for their morning rest.


End file.
